


Moments and Memories

by RedAmazon



Series: Nori's Daughters [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Around-LotR, Dwarves, Erebor, Family, Fluff, Multi, Nori has daughters and they've grown up, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sisterhood, humour (hopefully), mild swearing, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmazon/pseuds/RedAmazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace has finally settled over the Kingdom of Erebor and the four 'Ri sisters have finally grown up. Now as a darkness brews in the East new adventures must begin.</p><p>(sequel to Little Thieves and Spies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wizards Are Coming

Rori stood hidden away in an alcove of the parapets of the Main Gate and watched the road to the Mountain intently. Kori had showed her this place years ago and it had soon become the youngest 'Ri's favourite spot. It was secluded and well-sheltered from the elements. As it was nearly inaccessible not many people thought to come there, which made it an excellent hiding place and it's clear view of both the road and courtyard behind the Gate made it the perfect place for a spy to settle.

Not that Rori really considered herself a spy. No, that was more her Adad and Kori's forte. The people who thought Kori had given up her hand in that particular game couldn't be more wrong and the 'Ri's got quite the kick out of their ignorance. Just like they got a kick out of the people that were stupid enough to underestimate Tori's political prowess.

It was mid-afternoon and normally Rori would be just leaving the fields on the slopes of the Mountain where she had been overseeing the farming of food for the underground city of Erebor. Today, however, was different from the norm. Almost a fortnight ago they had received word that Gandalf the Grey was travelling to the Mountain. He was due to arrive any day now and Rori couldn't wait to see her uncle Gandy. As soon as he stepped foot within the Mountain she wanted to be the first to greet him.

She was still waiting and watching when dusk began to set in across the sky, signalling that it was almost time to close the gates. Rori desperately scanned the horizon, her dismay growing with every minute that passed. The heavy iron and oak gates slammed shut with a thud and Rori let out a sad sigh. Yet another day had passed and still Gandalf had not arrived.

Dragging her feet, she left the area of the front gate and retreated towards her quarters in 'Ri's Wing of the Palace. That's right. They had their own wing now. They did share it, though. Gloin and Lady Brundi had an apartment next to Tori and Gimli's. Kori said they'd insisted on it because Gloin had trouble with letting things go, including his son. Bifur and Bombur also had an apartment in their wing as they had refused to be parted far from their kinsman.

Rori didn't really mind so much. She liked having so many of her extended family around her. Besides, even the members of the company that didn't live right next to her weren't really all that far away. Right next to the 'Ri's Wing was the Royal Wing, which was where Kori, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Dis, Balin, Thorin and, occasionally, Bilbo lived.

The only people who actually still lived in the Company's original Wing were Dori and Oin, since Dwalin and Ori now lived in the barracks. Dori and Oin's wing was now mostly used for visiting important personal guests and dignitaries. Or someone that wasn't to be trusted and Kori and Nori wanted to spy on.

During the first few decades after reclaiming the Mountain, Nori and his daughters built secrets tunnels, passageways and peepholes connecting to the apartments of the Company. Most of them were now closed off now, but a few were still open and it was in those rooms that suspicious guests were put to make keeping tabs on them much easier.

"What are you frowning about?"

At the sound of her sister's voice, Rori let out a small squeak and spun around. Lori stood behind her, several scrolls piled up in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at her younger sister's surprise and gave her a distinctly unimpressed look that Rori thought was starting to become eerily similar to Kori's the older Lori got. No one could decide whether or not that was a bad thing.

"Gandalf hasn't come," Rori muttered disheartedly. "He was supposed to come today."

"Rori..." Lori began, but got cut off before she could even really start by her younger sister's dramatics.

"But you don't understand," Rori exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "He was supposed to come today. I know. I know. I know that the letter never stated a particular day and for all we know we could be waiting another whole year for him to get here, but it was supposed to be today. I could feel it. I can still feel it, but he isn't here. Oh, why do wizards always have to be so annoyingly late?!"

Lori bit back a smile at her little sister's words and waited patiently for her to finish ranting.

"Are you done?" she asked patiently.

"No," Rori snapped. "The stupid old fool h--"

"Rori!" Lori shouted, interrupting her sister mid-word.

Rori stopped and turned to stare at her sister in shock. Lori never raised her voice. In fact, none of the 'Ri sisters every really raised their voice. Their father did on many occasions, as did their uncles when dealing with certain people (namely Dwalin and Nori). But the four sisters were generally very level minded people and were capable of getting their point across without having to resort to shouting.

"Gandalf is here," Lori told her.

"What?!"

"He arrived a little after dawn this morning and locked himself into the library. No one has seen him since or even knows what he's looking for," Lori sighed in annoyance. "If he would just tell us what he's looking for then we could help him, but no! The great wizard Gandalf the Grey does not need the help of mere mortals."

"I'm sure he didn't say that," Rori said, taking her turn to calm down her sister.

"No, but it was certainly implied, what with the way he was glaring at us when we offered our help," the elder sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so grumpy before. Not even Thorin when he's hungry, exhausted, injured and Bilbo isn't here."

Rori knew the event to which her sister was referring and shuddered at the memory. It was the only time since the Mountain's retaking that they were attacked. A group of Harad led by a young war lord had decided that the Dragon's vast hoard was being wasted on the dwarves and had led an attack. Thanks to Kori's information and early warning they were able to stave off the attack and destroy the Harad army without any severe losses.

Thorin had been among the few injured during the battle. After not having slept in three days while preparing for the attack and loosing a lot of blood, he wasn't in the best state of mind and made him a less than stellar patient. Add to this the fact that his beloved Bilbo was in the Shire at the time and therefore not available to sooth him into seeing sense. The King had been reduced to wandering through the Palace halls in a zombie like state until Lady Dis found him and literally shouted him into submission. Still, it was a sight none of those who had seen him would ever forget.

"When can I see him?" Rori asked, silently hoping it would be soon.

She missed the crazy old wizard whenever he went away. No matter what Adad and Thorin said, Gandalf was a part of her family and she loved him just as much as she did any of her other adopted uncles. Besides, Uncle Gandy really did make the best fireworks. They were truly spectacular (even Uncle Balin agreed).

"I don't know," Lori sighed. "All I know is that Thorin is upset at him for not explaining himself, Lady Dis is upset that he hasn't held to guest principals and Tori is upset that King Thorin and Lady Dis are upset. Not to mention that Adad is missing again and I'm pretty sure Kori is plotting something, but I don't know what. The only person throughout all of this that has been even remotely cordial is Fili."

"And what have you been doing?" Rori wondered.

"Trying and failing to figure out what Gandalf could be looking for. Uncle Ori and Balin are searching as well, but we're all coming up short," Lori said, letting out a frustrated sound. "Everything would just be so much easier if that damn wizard would come out of his study cocoon and actually talk to us."

"You're one to talk," Rori snorted.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I'm going to go and get dressed for dinner. I assume that since Gandalf is here we are all expected in the Great Hall tonight?"

"Yes," Lori nodded, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her younger sister with suspicious. "What are you planning?"

"Why would I be planning anything," Rori asked innocently.

"Because you have the same look on your face that Kori does whenever she looks Fili and Thorin in the eye and lies to them. Unlike our beloved King and heir, I know when one of my sisters is lying to me and right now it's just insulting," Lori told her.

"You are right," Rori nodded. "It is insulting and we should really talk to Kori about that, but not right now. I'm busy. See you at dinner."

Without waiting for her sister's response, Rori run off as quickly as she could. As she was rounding a corner she heard her sister call out after her, but couldn't quite catch what it was she was trying to say. Not that it mattered really. Whatever it was about, it couldn't have been that important.

 

****

 

Gandalf the Grey crept through the Mountain's dark corridors with silence and stealth that belied his age. As expected the information he had come in search of had been much the same as what he found in Gondor and Lorien. He must get back to the Shire as quickly as possible. Poor Frodo must be warned.

"Gandalf!" a voice called from behind him.

Realising he had been caught, the wizard let out a sigh and turned to face the young dam that was currently glaring at him. He should have know better than to believe that he could sneak out of the Mountian without at least one of the 'Ri daughters realising it. Silently he berated himself for not thinking ahead.

"Where are you going?" Rori asked, her voice sad and pleading.

Gandalf couldn't decide whether or not Rori's kicked-puppy-eyes were better or worse than Tori's overly loud shouting or Kori's disappointed sigh or Lori's silent questions. Definitely worse than Tori's shouting and Lori's questions. He wasn't too sure about Kori's reaction, though.

"I have you go, dear child," Gandalf told her. "There is something foul afoot and I must warn a dear friend of mine who has already been placed in harms way. I would never forgive myself should something happen to him."

"Even if you couldn't have prevented it," she challenged.

"Even so," he nodded gravely.

She seemed to take a moment to consider this before nodding her head in acquiescence.

"Very well," she sighed. "Prehaps you really must go. But, Uncle Gandy, what were you looking for in the library?"

"Information," the wizard said, tapping the side of his nose.

"Yes, I gathered as much," she said, giving him an exasperated look. "But what kind of information?"

"The useful kind," he told her.

"This conversation isn't going to get me anywhere, is it?" she sighed, feeling the same feeling she got whenever she tried to have conversation with Kori about her latest secret project.

"My dear, I have spent far too many years on this Earth to fall trick to questions asked by a young dam, such as yourself. Especially not with the amount of times your sisters have interrogated him in regards to matters that are not quite their business," the wizard told her.

Rori glared at him for a moment as she tried to figure out whether or not to take what he said as an insult, but eventually she decided to just let it go. Things were easier that way. At least, it was when involving Wizards. Especially when the wizard in question was a grey one named _'Gandalf'_.

"If you must insist upon sneaking away, won't you at least take me with you?" she pleaded. "I long to travel Middle-Earth and have adventures the likes of the ones Bilbo has had. I want to travel to the edge of the world and stare into the abyss as Kori has done. I want to see the Shire and Rivendell and the Trollshore. Oh, Gandalf, I am tired of being stuck here. I want to see the rest of the world. Oh, won't you take me with you?"

Gandalf let out a weary sigh. He knew this request would come at some point. He had known it since the first time he had met her and she had crawled underneath his hat, thinking that it was a portal to another world. He had known it from the moment he promised to take her with him one day. He had also known that her father and uncles would kill him if he ever dared place her in danger. Not to mention whatever else her sisters would decide to do with him.

"I swear to you, dear one, that one day you shall go on an adventure that is greater than any you may now be able to fathom, but until that day comes you must remain here and wait for me to call you," he told her sincerely.

"Very well," Rori sighed and nodded her head. "But you must promise me, Gandalf, promise me that you will call for me soon."

"Of course, my dear," the wizard smiled. "I promise you."

And with that she barely had time to blink and he was gone. Rori spent a good few minutes searching the corridor for any trace of the wizard, but she found neither hide nor hair of him.

"Damn wizard," she muttered.

With a sigh, she went back to the feast in the Great Hall that was, sadly, lacking it's guest of honour.


	2. Gimli In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli is hiding, a discovery is made and Kori is angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it somewhat.
> 
> Warning:  
> Some swearing in the later half of the chapter. Sorry if it offends you.

Gimli was in hiding. Again.

Admittedly, it really wasn't all that unusual for him to be hiding. Usually it was from one of the members of his family, be it his father who could spend hours boasting in his ear of the most trivial things, his mother demanding to know why he had no grandchildren to offer her yet, his father-in-law who got a kick out of stalking him and threatening Gimli's manhood should he ever harm his beloved eldest daughter or one of his younger sister-in-laws who were usually sent to annoy him by their elder sisters or father.

Sometimes it wasn't even from one of his family members. Upon (maybe not so) rare occasion he could be found cowering in fear from one of Lady Dis' lectures or the, usually, harmless pranks of the two princes. Occasionally he would be avoiding Thorin, but only when the King was in one of his moods and who could really blame him for wanting to avoid that unpleasantness. There was only a handful of people in Middle-Earth who weren't afraid of the great King Under the Mountain's ill temper.

Occasionally Gimli could be seen running from the imposing Head of the Guard when he was determined to instruct the son of Gloin some new 'art of defense' which was really code for beating Gimli up when he put his trussed up foot in his mouth around Dwalin once again. Sometimes it would be the usually sweet and quiet Master Scribe or the wise, old Royal Adviser when he unintentionally interrupted an important or secret meeting.

This time, however, it was his beloved wife from whom he was hiding.

Once again, this wasn't actually all that unusual. Out of everyone, Tori was probably the person from whom he hid the most, but it was never for very long. Despite their many arguments and clashing tempers they could never stay upset with one another for more than a day. At least, normally, they couldn't. As of late, however, Tori's foul mood and angry outbursts at her husband had been lasting days. This most recent one had already been going on for a week.

No matter how much effort he made, Gimli could never stay hidden for very long, but then again, what could he expect when all his in-laws were spies, murders and thieves? Usually he would be skulking around somewhere for a few hours before he was found and dragged back home by either Nori, Kori or Rori. That's why it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to him as it did when Nori was the one to find him hiding deep in the abandoned mines.

 

****

 

"You know you can't stay down here forever," a familiar voice from the shadows said by way of greeting.

Startled by the unexpected presence, Gimli jumped straight up in the air and gave a startled cry. He whirled around to find his father-in-law giving him a raised eyebrow and highly unimpressed look that seemed inherent in all the 'Ri family members.

"I--I wasn't hiding," Gimli stuttered, doing his best (and failing) to look innocent.

"Of course not," Nori said condescendingly. "I'm sure you were just down here checking on the structural integrity of the mines before the workers return here tomorrow to continue mining the latest vein of iron ore."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was doing," the smaller redhead nodded, trying his best to sound more confidant than he felt.

"Now, really, Gimli. Why must you insist on lying to me?" Nori sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "Why, after all these years, you still hold the misguided belief that you could fool me is a mystery to me."

Gimli let out a sigh and slumped over on himself slightly. He wasn't stupid. He knew that lying to a 'Ri was pointless. Even Ori or Lori, who were arguably the more gullible members of the family, were nigh impossible to pull one over on. Honestly, Gimli was both terrified and hopeful that any future children he might have with his wife might inherit this particular trait.

Speaking of his wife...

"I assume my most beloved sent you," he said, drawing himself up to face his father-in-law. "I will come with you at once to see her, if that is her wish."

Nori eyed the younger redhead for a moment and considered remaining silent and letting him wax lyrical over Tori just like Gloin did over Gimli, however he didn't have the patience for that today. Or ever, really.

"Actually, I come baring a summons from your King," Nori told him. "We're late already, so I suggest you hurry."

Without waiting for Gimli to respond, Nori turned around and made his way out of the maze of tunnels that they had found themselves in. He didn't bother to check discreetly over his shoulder to see whether or not the younger dwarrow was following him. The heavy sounds of Gimli's footsteps sounded through the usually passageways, making it sound like a herd of Oliphants had been let loose to roam free through the tunnels within the Mountain. Really, could that boy step any louder?

It didn't take them long to reach the private Council chambers where Thorin, Fili, Balin and Gloin were waiting for them. Though he didn't use them as much these days, Nori still knew all the shortcuts and secret passages in the Mountain.

"Ah, there you are, Nori," Balin said by way of greeting. "We had begun to wonder."

"He was deeper in than I expected," Nori admitted with a shrug and took his usual seat next the old adviser.

"Come let us begin," Thorin announced. "The sooner we see this done the better."

"May I ask what this is all about?" Gimli asked timidly. "And why am I here?"

"You are here because we have a task for you that is of the uptmost importance," Balin told him.

And so the elder dwarrow explained that they had been summoned to Council in Rivendell by none other than Gandalf himself. Gloin was going to attend the Council as the representative of the Dwarves. Rori as going as well, as it appeared she had struck some kind of deal with the wizard when last he came to visit, though none of them were entirely sure as to why or how. It had been decided that the two of them traveling alone was not a good idea and so Gimli was to accompany them and possibly join Gandalf on his quest should the need arise.

It was all too easy to convince the young redheaded dwarrow that some time away from the Mountain would do him some good and he was quick to agree.

"I would be most honoured to undertake such a quest," Gimli told them.

And with that it was all settled and Gimli, Gloin and Rori left within the hour.

 

****

 

"Is there a reason why I just saw my baby sister ride out of the front gates with my brother-in-law and his father?" Kori demanded, gliding into the council chamber where Thorin, Fili, Balin and Nori were still milling about.

They were still congratulating themselves on solving the problem of what to do with Gimli and Gandalf's summons to council in one fell swoop. Thus they had no problem telling exactly where the three of them had gone. Across the Misty Mountains and to Rivendell was a long and tedious journey, but it was one they had all done before and no longer held as many dangers as it used to. Or, at least, so was the dwarrows belief. Kori, however, knew better.

"So, you see, dear niece, there is nothing to worry about," Thorin said. "Once the conference is done, Rori and Gloin shall return home with Bilbo and Gimli shall join Gandalf on whatever foolish little quest the wizard intends to indulge in now."

Kori stared at them all in disbelief. She scarcely dared believe what she was hearing. Had they really sent Gimli off on a quest with Gandalf? If so then, spirits, they were greater fools than she had ever dared think they were.

"I don't know know what it is Gandalf is planning, but I can guarantee you that whatever it is, it is by no means merely a _'foolish little quest'_ ," she growled at them. "Need I remind you that one of Gandalf's last _'foolish little quests'_ was the retaking of this very mountain from a fire-breathing dragon!"

The smiles that had previously adorned their faces suddenly disappeared at the mere mention of Smaug and the horrors they had endured to reclaim their mountain. Nowadays it was considered one of the greatest epics among the dwarven folk and often sung of at feasts, gatherings and in taverns all across the dwarven kingdom, but that didn't make the pain of what had transpired for those involved any less. Even though it was over sixty years ago now, the twelve dwarrow from the original Company still felt guilty over some of the things that had transpired during that time. It was a guilt that they had learned to live with and accept, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Kori, this is different fro--" Fili tried to placate his betrothed, but she was having none of it.

"You're bloody well right that this is different," she snapped, not giving him a chance to continue. "You have quite possibly just sent Gimli to his death and without even giving him a chance to say goodbye to his wife and One. Last time you all knew what you were getting yourself into and you spent weeks saying farewell to your loved ones. It is different because last time, none of you had found your Ones yet, whereas Gimli has. You all know how much it hurts to be separated from your One. Can you even imagine the devastation Tori would feel if he died?! Do you honestly believe that she would ever forgive you after you sent away her husband on a suicide mission?!"

Her growling tone and the look of pure ire on her face was more than enough to show the dwarrows just how displeased she was with them. It was in moments like this that the former Company members would much rather face another fire-breathing Dragon than the fury of the future Queen.

"Well, congratulations. Now, he's never going to have a chance to meet his son!" she shouted at them.

The dwarrow froze, staring at her with their mouths agape as their poor minds desperately tried to process what they had just heard. They really were doing quite spectacular impressions of fish and had it been any other situation them maybe Kori would have found the sight amusing, but as it was she was too pissed with them to be entertained right now.

Nori was the first to regain his ability to speak and made a chocked sound at the back of his throat. His eyes filled with unexpected tears at the emotional thought of having a grandchild. Nori was going to be a grandfather. A grandfather! He didn't know if he was ready for this, but he would have to be. After all, he hadn't felt ready to be a father when he found out about Kori all those years ago and she turned out alright. Granted he probably didn't really have all that much to do with that.

"You mean...Kori, are you trying to say that...," Nori trailed off, unable to finish the sentence for fear of being wrong.

"That Tori is pregnant? Yes, you imbeciles, that is exactly what I am trying to tell you," she snapped, rolling her eyes at the stunned expressions on their faces. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already. Damn near every dwarrow and dam in Erebor has already guessed if all birthing presents are anything to go by."

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Nori breathed, a grin splitting across his face.

"Yes, and your grandson is quite possibly going to grow up fatherless now, thanks to you four fools. I do hope you're all very pleased with yourselves," she bit out, effectively ruining the dwarrow's buoyant mood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and tell my sister that her husband has run off on a suicide quest at the suggestion of her father."

Without so much as a backwards glance, Kori swept out of the room, leaving the four dwarrows feeling terrible. Cautious glances at each other showed that they were all thinking the same thing. They never should have let Gimli go.

 

****

 

As was fully expected, Tori did not take the news of Gimli's departure at all well. Over the next two months the four dwarrow involved in his leaving stepped with great care around her and her sisters, who rarely left their beloved eldest sister's side except to terrorise the men in their life.

Nori did the sensible thing and disappeared off somewhere on a clandestine mission, hoping that by the time he had returned some of his daughter's anger would have subsided. He had no such luck and Tori was still as mad at him when he got back as she was when he left. What's worse was that she had somehow managed to convince Bofur to see things her way and now he was out in the cold with both his daughters and his husband.

Fili found himself being ignored by Kori, but he wasn't as concerned about this as he perhaps once would have been. Though she was much more open with him now, she was still very closed off and occasionally pulled away from him for a while, but she always came back around, so he wasn't too worried.

Thorin and Balin were being plagued by the lovely Lady Dis and her dear friend Lady Brundi and were beginning to find it nigh impossible to conduct their day to day affairs without the interference of the two dams. It didn't really help them that Tori, who was usually their ally in all things political, was completely annihilating them in Council.

It really didn't take them long at all before all four of them to come to a horrible realisation. If Gimli ended up dead before he got home, then so were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible. It's not my best, I know, but at least it's something.  
> I really want to continue with this story, but I've got some writers block at the moment and also not a lot of time to do this, so updates could be few and far between.  
> Thank you so much for your support and understanding. Love you guys.


	3. Friends Made In Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rori makes some new friends while in Rivendell...

Rori loved Rivendell. She had always thought it was one of the most beautiful places in the world, for, truely, it was. With it's carefully crafted wooden houses among the trees and breathtaking waterfalls winding through the Hidden Valley of Imladris. She knew that, traditionally, she was supposed to hate this place as it was the home of elves, but she couldn't bring herself to hate the elves of Rivendell. Those of Mirkwood, however, were another matter entirely.

The moment they had arrived at the Hidden Valley they had been met by Lindir, who greeted the two dwarrow with cold indifference. It was obvious that he remembered Gloin's previous visit with distaste and was less than thrilled at the prospect of having the rude, pompous, arrogant red-bearded dwarrow and his not all that different son in this elvish haven of beauty and peace.

Rori however, was greeted with open arms. Lindir smiled softly as he greeted her and personally escorted her to her chambers, where one of Lady Arwen's maids was waiting to help her bathe and dress. As soon as she had changed out of her blue traveling garb that had been a present from Tori on her last name-day and into a deep blue gown that was a mix of elvish and dwarvish styles and therefore deemed appropriate to be worn around Rivendell, she was off like a shot. Out the door and down the halls to her beloved uncle's rooms, with barely a _'thank you'_ shouted over her shoulder to the maid that had helped her.

Bilbo had permanent rooms in the private wings of the palace in Rivendell. Lord Elrond had gifted them to him when he first visited after returning from Erebor. Over the years Bilbo had spent almost as much time in Rivendell as he had in Erebor or the Shire. The previous two times Rori had been in Rivendell she had stayed with Bilbo and, even though it was years ago now, she still remembered the way to his rooms with ease.

"Unca Bilbo!" she cried in delight as she barrelled through the heavy double-doors to his room.

With a loud grunt and a groan she collided with the elderly Hobbit, knocking him off his feet and they tumbled together into the bed that was, thankfully, behind him.

"Hello, Rori," he managed to puff out, which was quite the feat given that he had a dwarf on top of him.

Granted Rori was relatively small as far as dwarves go, that is, but the fact remained that she was still a dwarf and dwarves were by nature rather heavy creatures. It was always easy to tell when a dwarf was coming, due to the loud stomping of their heavy-set feet. While Rori had been trained by her father and older sister to be light-footed and swift of feet she was still heavy, at least compared to Bilbo. By dwarven standards she was an incredible light-weight.

"Rori, dearest, would you mind terribly getting off me?" Bilbo wheezed out.

"Of course. Sorry," Rori apologised and quickly scrambled off him.

She took a moment to study him as he righted himself. He looked older than she remembered. More careworn. It was a forceful reminder of what Oin and Balin had told them all many times over the years. Hobbits did not have as long a life-span as dwarves did and while Bilbo may still be quite young by dwarven standards, he was positively ancient by those of Hobbits. Rori had never realised just how true this statement was before and it shocked her. Still, she forced the fear of losing him from her eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"Why, Uncle Bilbo, I do believe you have gotten taller since last I saw you," she exclaimed once he was back on his feet.

Bilbo gave the young dam an unamused look. He hadn't gotten any taller and he was well aware of it. If anything he had gotten even smaller than he already was. He could tell she was only doing it to try and make him feel better. It was a nice thought, but unnecessary and he was just about to tell her so when the door to his room once again burst open and two startled little hobbits rushed in, who had been awoken from their mid-afternoon nap by the loud crashing sound that had accompanied Bilbo and Rori's graceless tumble into bed.

"Mr Bilbo, are you alright?" Merry asked. "We heard a noise."

"I'm fine, Merry," Bilbo assured him.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pink," the young Brandybuck carried on.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Merry. I'm fine," Bilbo huffed. "I'm not as frail as I look you know. I could still skewer a few orcs and have wits enough about me."

"Have you fought Orcs before, uncle?" young Pippin asked, looking at his uncle in amazement.

He never grew tired of hearing his uncle's stories. None of the Tooks ever did. Bilbo Baggins was the most interesting Took in recent history. He'd had more adventures than he could even remember, or, at least, so they said about him. In truth Bilbo remembered all his adventures in great detail. They were hardly the sort of thing one could easily forget.

A rather unladylike snort drew the three Hobbit's attention to the bed, were Rori sat with her arms crossed and her legs inelegantly tangled with the bed sheets. Her hair was mussed and she was giving the too younger Hobbits a look of distinct disbelief and condescension.

"Of course he has," she told them smartly. "According to Uncle Thorin he slayed at least fourty at the Battle of the Five Armies--"

"I don't know how Thorin would know. He didn't even know where I was half the time," Bilbo muttered.

"--he was truly a sight to behold," Rori continued on, ignoring Bilbo's interruption. "Slicing them across their knees, stabbing them through the abdomen, jamming his mighty sword up their--"

"YES, THANK YOU, RORI!" Bilbo shouted, cutting her off before she could go any further. "That's quite enough of that for now. Thank you."

Rori frowned in confusion before pouting at Bilbo, who was too busy studying his relatives to care about the over-grown dwarfling on his bed. Merry had gone completely pale and Pippin was looking more than a little green at Rori's words. They had both heard Bilbo's stories before, but never in graphic detail. Bilbo had always been very careful to censor his tales when telling them in the Shire, almost to the point where they were so rose-tinted that they were unrealistic.

"I think some introductions are in order," Bilbo said, desperately trying to take charge of the situation. "Pippin, would be so kind as to ask one of the elves for some tea for us all? Merry, I do believe there are some seats on the patio. Would you go and check that they're clean for me, please? Rori, you may follow us once you have remade the bed that you messed up."

Rori huffed, but did as Bilbo asked, just as Pippin ran off to the kitchens and Merry escorted Bilbo outside to the little patio area attached to his rooms. Ten minutes later they were sitting around the small table silently sipping their tea and nibbling on the cakes the kitchen elves had kindly provided. When Bilbo finally decided that they had suffered in silence long enough, he decided there was no point in putting off the inevitable any longer.

"Rori, I would like to introduce you to my cousins, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck," Bilbo said eventually.

"Pleasure to meet you," Rori said, bowing slightly in her seat as she called upon the manners Tori had taught her. "I am Rori, Daughter of Nori, Royal Spymaster to King Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor, Lord of the Lonely Mountain."

"We've heard a lot about you," Pippin said.

"As I have heard a lot about you," Rori replied with a smirk.

"Tell me, are the stories true?" Merry asked.

"Depends on which ones you have heard?" she smirked.

Seeing the matching evil grins on their faces, Bilbo realised he had just made a horrible mistake by introducing them. Those three were going to be the terror of Rivendell and it took practically no time at all for him to be proven right.

 

****

 

"You're doing it wrong!"

"No, I'm not. You are!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No--oh..."

"Told you you were doing it wrong. Stupid Hobbit. When will you realise that I am always right."

"You're not always right."

"Yes, I am. I'm a 'Ri. 'Ri's are always right."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye--"

"Ahem!" a stern voice came from behind them. "What exactly do you three think you're doing?"

The three partners in crime stopped what they were doing and slowly turned around to face their accuser. Styder stood behind them with Lady Arwen, one eyebrow raised in amusement while his face tried to look stern.

"Ari!" Rori squealed in delight and jumped up into the Ranger's arms.

"Umpff," he huffed and almost toppled over.

Merry and Pippin watched in amazement as Rori charmed Stryder and Lady Arwen into not only not turning them in to Lord Elrond for punishment, but into actually helping them empty the larder they had been breaking into. The picnic the five of them had shared was absolutely splendid and only got better when Frodo and Sam joined them.

When Lord Elrond eventually did find out what they had done, he was far too amused by the whole episode to be upset with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but here it is anyway.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> In case you are wondering, no, Rori will not be joining the Fellowship. I have other plans for her, which you'll find out soon enough.  
> What do you guys think of a possible Rori/Pippin or Rori/Merry romance?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so sorry. I really did mean to start on this earlier, but unfortunately real life got in the way and I was unable to write anything, much less post.  
> I can't promise any regularity with updates, so you'll have to be patient with me.  
> I'm also sorry this chapter was probably kind of crap. I hope the next ones will be better.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. :-)


End file.
